


Кукла на цепи

by Cexmet



Category: Marvel Ultimates, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Brainwashing, Language: Russian, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тор отдает свое тело как милость, Голмэйн принимает инъекции как кару. Две стороны одной личности, две части целого — не первый и не последний подобный случай для Фьюри.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кукла на цепи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды Мстителей.   
> Бета - Malahit.

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
(Aqua — «Barbie Girl»)

 

Тор отдает свое тело как милость, Голмэйн принимает инъекции как кару. Две стороны одной личности, две части целого — не первый и не последний подобный случай для Фьюри. 

— Я надеюсь, ты доволен, — говорит Голмэйн, неубедительно изображая равнодушие, не пытаясь вырваться из плотно затянутых ремней, он старается казаться спокойным, уравновешенным, мирным, но все это плохо сочетается с яростью. С каждой неделей он появляется все реже. Держать его под контролем нетрудно: он всего лишь человек, сильный, упрямый, но и то, и другое легко исправить с помощью медицинского вмешательства. — Ты получил то, что хотел.

Похоже, только самоуважение не позволяет ему плюнуть Фьюри в лицо.

— Мог бы получить иначе, — Фьюри пожимает плечами. — Если бы вы согласились, мистер Голмэйн, мне не пришлось бы обращаться к вашей другой стороне. Но вы были так убеждены в том, что Альтимэйтс работают на благо исключительно правительства США, что мне пришлось выбрать другой подход. Нам нужен Тор, и не столь уж важно, чье сознание управляет силами, которые мы можем использовать ради благополучия человечества.

— Разумеется. Все, что делают люди вроде тебя, — всегда на благо всех остальных, — лицо Голмэйна чуть дергается, как будто он усмехается, но тут же сдирает усмешку, боясь, что с ней будет слишком похож на Тора. — Вы начинаете войны, а когда кто-нибудь спрашивает, почему гибнут люди, вы отвечаете: это нужно, мы сражаемся ради свободы, ради справедливости, ради мира во всем мире.

Фьюри не собирается с ним спорить, Голмэйн прав, но есть цели, которые оправдывают средства, есть преступления, на которые стоит пойти ради предотвращения других, много хуже. Одна жизнь может стоить тысяч других, а эта тысяча — миллиардов. И поэтому Фьюри берет шприц, осматривает его на просвет, выпускает воздух, а потом резким движением втыкает иглу в основание шеи Голмэйна — тот до хруста стискивает зубы, но не издает ни звука, он сокрушает собственный гнев, чтобы не походить на Тора. Это почти смешно.

Точный состав используемого препарата Фьюри не знает — может узнать при желании, но не все подробности достаточно важны, чтобы обращать на них внимание. У него есть Тор — идеальное воплощение разрушения, без которого невозможно созидание, побочный ущерб Фьюри не волнует, тем более, что Голмэйн официально признан сумасшедшим, и, формально, происходящее можно назвать лечением. На самом деле ни Тор, ни Торлейф Голмэйн не являются полноценными личностями, но, когда седатив подавляет здравомыслящего цивилизованного Голмэйна, слишком много думающего о других, его место занимает Тор — нечто более древнее, даже грубое, в каком-то смысле примитивное. Идеально подходящее для битв.

Фьюри не нравятся такие люди, как Голмэйн, они слишком похожи на тех хиппи, которые ходили повсюду с плакатами, пока настоящие солдаты умирали во Вьетнаме. Есть только один способ остановить войну: выиграть ее.

Теперь, для всех войн — нынешних, уже разгоревшихся, других, начнущихся позже, — у него есть Тор и Фьюри может делать с ним что угодно: Тор принимает любые приказы, если они звучат правильно, вписываются в его понимание служения миру. Правильно отдать приказ не слишком сложно, во всяком случае, не для человека с опытом Фьюри.

Он отдает приказы — не только «убей», не только «спаси», — ведь было бы глупо не воспользоваться тем, что само идет к тебе в руки, а грань между служением человеку и служением человечеству очень тонка, если правильно ее развернуть. Тор в большей степени воин, чем принц, а дело воина — подчиняться тому, кто ведет его в бой, по крайней мере, так должно быть, и Фьюри делает все, чтобы максимально приблизиться к этому сценарию. Тора трудно контролировать в бою, но наедине он готов слушаться.

Фьюри превращает приказы в просьбы, смещая акценты, но сохраняя суть; с Тором опасно быть грубым, нужно проявлять почтительность — не слишком высокая плата. Всякий раз, когда он говорит: «Я отдамся тебе, раз ты так желаешь», — это победа, шаг к тому дню, когда Тор будет принадлежать Фьюри безраздельно, как винтовка или патроны в ней. Фьюри думает о войне, о победах и поражениях, когда Тор, стоя четвереньках, прогибается под ним, удовлетворенно рыча, сминая пальцами спинку кровати, разрушительный, как сама сила природы или веры. Фьюри думает о мирных временах и о битвах, ведущихся ради них, когда Тор позволяет запустить пальцы в разметавшиеся золотые волосы — тяжелые, густые, они пристают к влажной ладони, наматываются вокруг запястья. Тор подается назад, принимая в себя член полностью, а Фьюри склоняется ближе, вжимаясь телом в тело, чтобы уткнуться лицом в волосы, сделать глубокий вдох, — и, вскинувшись, Тор хлещет его растрепавшимися прядями.

Иногда Голмэйн насмехается над всем этим, если у него остаются силы, остается время, где-то между появлением и инъекцией, загоняющей его в небытие. 

Когда Фьюри откладывает шприц в сторону, Голмэйн поднимает голову: взгляд уже расфокусирован, но это еще не действие препарата, всего лишь условные рефлексы. Он чуть заваливается влево, и Фьюри, склонившись ближе, заправляет за ухо выбившуюся прядь золотых волос, открывая взгляду лицо, — отпущенная борода преобразила все черты, цивилизованность Голмэйна исчезла, теперь он похож на скандинавского бога. Образ утрированный, но так даже лучше.

— У тебя, наверное, была в детстве кукла Барби, — тихо произносит Голмэйн, но Фьюри снова не отвечает. — Волосы ей расчесывал, в ванне купал. Я прав? 

Зрачки Голмэйна расширяются, веки медленно опускаются. Он будет Тором, когда снова придет в себя, — в последнее время Голмэйн ни разу не появлялся дважды за день, скорее всего, скоро он исчезнет окончательно, останется только Тор. Это будет убийство, в каком-то смысле, но Фьюри не из тех, кто избегает убийств любой ценой.


End file.
